


Movie Night

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick is trying to watch a movie in his bedroom. Pete has other ideas. Prompt -Patrick's/spare bedroom
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 5





	Movie Night

Pete glanced in the bedroom; Patrick was sprawled out on top of the covers, watching a movie on his laptop. Walking in, he moved the laptop aside before sitting down next to him. "Hi."

Patrick looked vaguely annoyed, like a kitten who had just discovered water was wet and didn't like it. "I was watching that."

Pete raised an eyebrow. "You were watching," He checked the title. "A documentary called "Rainforests Of The Amazon"? Are you trying to put yourself to sleep for the next twelve hours?"

Patrick slid his arms around Pete's waist. "I like seeing the birds. And a nap actually sounds like a good idea," he said, pretending to consider the idea as he faked a yawn. 

"I've got a much better idea," Pete said, cupping the singer's face in his hands before giving him a kiss.

Patrick sighed as Pete brushed kisses over his cheeks, across his forehead and on the tip of his nose. "I thought you wanted to watch a movie? Something more entertaining than "Rainforests Of The Amazon"?" He drew away enough to look at Pete ""Breakfast Club?"maybe? Or "Ghostbusters"? Or maybe even "Star Wars"?"

"Much rather do you," Pete said as he moved lower, trailing kisses down Patrick's neck. the singer shivered; his neck was one of his few weak spots and never failed to turn him on. "Like that, my baby?"

"Mmm...you know I do," Patrick murmured, tilting his head to allow Pete easier access. He slid his hands up the bassist's back, going under his shirt to touch bare skin. "Pete...my love..."

"Patrick baby," Pete breathed in between kisses. "Love you...love you so much..."

"Love you," he moaned as Pete went still lower, kissing him just where his neck and shoulders met. "Pete..."

Pete tugged his t-shirt off. "Off," he ordered softly before closing the laptop up and setting it on the floor out of harm's way. "Take all this off. Now." 

Obediently Patrick raised his arms enough so Pete could do it for him. "Beautiful," he said softly as he carefully tweaked his nipples erect. "Good?"

"Wonderful," Patrick managed to get out , shivering under Pete's touch. "Don't...don't stop."

"Wasn't planning to," Pete said as his hands skimmed ober Patrick's belly. "Such a sweet baby," he whispered. "Tell me what you want."

"You," was the breathless reply. "Just...just you."

"You got me, angel baby," Pete crooned, watching Patrick's face as he screwed his eyes shut. "Beautiful."

"Not," Patrick denied. "Never...never was."

"I think you are. A hundred, a thousand times more beautiful than anyone I know." He fumbled with Patrick's zipper. "Stand up, my baby. Let me get these pants off you."

Patrick shook his head. "You first," he said. "Want you naked. Right here. Right now."

Pete's eyes were bright as he quickly stripped. "This what you want?"

"Yes." Patrick pulled him back into his arms. "Now, where were we? Here?" He wrapped a hand around Pete's cock, causing him to moan in response. "Like that?"

"I'd have to be dead not to," Pete said through gritted teeth as he leaned into Patrick's touch. "Please, baby...please..."

"Please what, love? Please touch you here?" has asked as he slid his hands down to cup Pete's ass. "Or here?" Sliding a hand up his chest next, he pinched his nipples erect. "Or maybe you want me to touch you somewhere else?"

"Anywhere...it's all good," Pete gasped, eyes wide. "Please...please just let me come."

"You're so fucking hot when you beg," Patrick said, grinning at his lover's responses. Finally, he decided to take pity on him. "Come on then, Pete...come for me. Shoot all over my fingers. I want you to." he leaned up for a kiss. "I love you."

"Patrick!" Pete screamed, his entire body shaking with the force of his release. Closing his eyes, Patrick reached into his own pants and came himself not more than a moment later, the bassist's name a whisper on his parted lips. 

Pete sagged in his lover's arms, burying his face in Patrick's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. "I didn't even get to touch you," he complained.

Patrick laid back agianst the pillows, a sated smile on his face. "We have plenty of time for that."

"Yeah...we do," Pete agreed." He propped himself up on one elbow. "One thing? You're not sleeping in here by yourself anymore. You're sleeping with me in my bed from now on. Got it?"

"Got it," Patrick agreed. "I'll move my stuff over to your room first thing tomorrow." At Pete's surprised look, he said simply. "I was just waiting for you to ask me."

"You're a devious little bastard," Pete commented becomre continuing. "And you have to admit, though...doing that was better than any movie. Certinly better than "Rainforests Of The Amazon"."

"Anything is better than "Rainforests Of The Amazon"," Patrick said.

"You might even say it was a classic," Pete continued. 

"You might," Patrick agreed readily. "I'm not sure what you're gettiing at, but you might." He paused. "So how do you want to spend the rest of the evening?"

Pete leaned over the side of the bed enough to grab at his pants. He pulled out his phone next. "My phone has a movie app on it," he said, his eyes bright as he turned it on and showed it to him. He gave Patrick his best leer. "We could film us having sex."

Patrick immediately shook his head. "No."

"It would be an instant classic."

"No, Pete. Absolutely not."

"Just imagine all the hits it would get on You Tube," Pete continued. "Or how it would look on a big ass screen in the movie theatre..."

"Pete!" 


End file.
